


being awfully loud, for an introvert

by joshiesfreckles



Series: Joshler Smuts [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Doctor Josh, Hospital Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: Not a normal Saturday night for Tyler.





	being awfully loud, for an introvert

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey kinda weird tbh but i was just randomly thinkin and this came to mind so here it is. actually proofread for once, and i finished this in one day. both of those things are rare what the fuck

It was a normal Saturday night for Tyler.

Key word - _ was.  _ Normal Saturday nights consisted of alone time (seemingly finally, although he loved his friends and his job he loved his alone time a whole lot more) and alone time meant something else. I don’t think I need to mention what that ‘something else’ is, as you probably already know.

Tyler breathed heavily as his fingers skimmed his stomach, his cock already hard against his stomach and he’d been teasing himself for what felt like hours. His bottom lip was swollen, from being bitten and the bitter taste of blood still lingers on Tyler’s tongue - his lip had bled as well. Tyler still ignored the aching in his cock and instead reached over for the lube and the freshly cleaned drumstick he’d found. One of his friends had left it a while ago, and since Tyler was no longer in contact with them he’d figured - well, they’re not coming back for it. (This also gives Tyler a chance to fantasize, because honestly that friend was  _ hot,  _ and all he could think of was that at one point he’d drummed with it.)

Tyler figured he should use a condom, but what’s the point? I guess there are many points, but he didn’t care about reaching over to grab one so instead he drizzled lube over the wooden stick and lined it up. Here’s the problem - Tyler didn’t prep himself, and around 5 minutes in, shortly after hitting his prostate, he pressed in too far and  _ fuck,  _ Tyler began to panic because the drumstick was  _ inside him,  _ there was too much lube to begin with.

Tyler cursed to himself, trying to fish it out of his own ass but his fucking luck he only pushed it in farther and winced as it jabbed against his prostate harshly. His cock was still hard, he huffed and tried for 30 minutes straight to get it out to no avail. Here’s another thing - Tyler now realized he was going to have to go to the hospital to get this fuckin’ drumstick out but his cock was still rock hard from the stimulation to his prostate and how was he supposed to explain it to a doctor?

Regardless, Tyler somehow shimmied into a pair of loose sweatpants and managed to drive to the hospital. With every bump or shift, he could feel the drumstick inside of him and his face would flush red, he wondered how many people had ever gone through this situation. Probably very very few, as nobody is as fucking dumb as Tyler is. He could imagine the doctor’s face now, maybe disgust, or maybe even looking at him as if he is a goddamn  _ crackhead. _

Tyler might as well have been a crackhead, but the hospital was his only option at this point.

And that’s where he is now. The small paper cup felt heavy in Tyler’s hand, filled with simple, boring water as he glared anxiously at the other people in the waiting room. His arousal had given up, cock only half hard now and he wondered if anyone could tell what was happening to him. It felt like years before a nurse came out, clipboard in hand, and shouted a simple "Tyler Joseph?” before Tyler waddled over and gave a red faced smile.

“The doctor will be with you shortly.” She smiled, Tyler felt dizzy. He sipped his water instead of passing out, his heart pounding with the thought that she could know. He fiddled with the strings on his sweatpants as the door shut, throwing away the now empty cup and staying as still as possible. He couldn’t  _ think,  _ his thoughts seemed blocked off and the door opened again.

Tyler could’ve passed out right there. Or maybe running would’ve been a better idea. Throw up and run. But what about the drumstick?  _ Fuck the drumstick. Run.  _ Tyler stared. Blankly, and realized that not only did he have a drumstick up his ass but his doctor was the  _ owner  _ of the drumstick.

Josh had dyed his hair yellow, it was a nice color on him and Tyler just gaped. Josh smiled at him, recognizing his patient. Tyler was sure this was where he would die because he was 100% sure Josh would know who’s drumstick it was. Josh and Tyler had been friends before, and just stopped talking only months before. They both don’t know why, it just happened and now here Tyler was with his once best friend’s drumstick up his ass, sitting in said once best friend’s office.

“Hey, Tyler. What’s up today?” Josh’s smile, Tyler stared blankly and he cursed at himself as his cock began to take interest in the situation again. Josh rose an eyebrow as the boy in front of him just sat there, completely still and suddenly Tyler blinked.

“I-” He stuttered, what was he supposed to say? Josh didn’t even know he was into  _ that  _ type of stuff. “-Uh, I’m not sure how I’m-” Josh pulled on gloves, pulling glasses from his front pocket and Tyler wanted to actually die because Josh looked adorable in them.

“Tyler, I’m a doctor. There’s nothing I haven’t heard. Plus, we used to be best friends. You can tell me anything.”  _ Anything but this,  _ Tyler thought, shifting uncomfortably and hissing at the pain that shot up his spine from the drumstick. Josh rose both his eyebrows as Tyler slowly readjusted himself. Tyler wasn’t sure how to say it.

“Fuck, I- I was,” Tyler cleared his throat nervously, “-ma-masturbating, and uhm-” He coughed, his throat tight. Josh just blinked as he stuttered. “I used an o-object to…” Tyler’s face was bright red, he was dizzy and the room seemed to be spinning but he told himself he was okay. “...ya know… and it- it got st-uck.” Tyler choked on his spit, Josh chewed on his cheek.

“Did you try to get it out? What was the object? How long has it been stuck?” Josh seemed so chill with the questions, Tyler relaxed some now that he knew Josh was continuing professionally. But then it struck him.  _ What was the object?  _ He swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Uhm, yeah… it’s been stuck for…” Tyler cleared his throat again. “...around an hour. I’d tried to um, - get it unstuck but only succeeded in pushing it-” Josh blinked “-farther.” Josh would be lying if he said he didn’t find this kind of hot, but suddenly became aware that Tyler hadn’t said what the object was.

“Okay, I need to know what it was. Did you use a condom, was it properly cleaned? This is important, Tyler. I know you’re uncomfortable, but it’s my job.” Tyler sighed, a shaky breath leaving his lips and he just stared as Josh left a reassuring hand on his knee, rubbing slightly at the joint.

“I-I didn’t use a condom, but I did clean it and- I- fuck, uh, it was a-” Josh didn’t even catch what the object was, Tyler had mumbled it so quietly that no person could pick it up with just their ears alone and he furrowed his brows. What could be so embarrassing? 

“Tyler, please repeat that for me.”

“I-It was a drumstick.” Josh barely caught it that time but he did, and his eyebrows shot all the way to his hairline. He wondered how long Tyler had been playing the drums, why he even had one, and then realized that Tyler had told him once about never having an interest in the instrument. And then… it sunk in. Josh had left his drumsticks, Tyler had used one of them to  _ ya know,  _ and now it was stuck inside him.

And Josh was going to have to be the one to take it out.

“Okay, well Tyler, just to save you the embarrassment I’m gonna take the role of getting it out of you. We know each other, plus it’ll be easier and faster this way.” Tyler’s face was bright red, Josh was going to have to look at his bare ass to get it out and it would be much easier for Tyler to jump off the hospital roof. Fuck.

“I- okay.” Tyler agreed, hissing as he shifted. He still didn’t think Josh knew it was his drumstick, and Josh sighed softly.

“In order to do this quickly and get the right angle, you’re gonna have to get into the position you were in when it got stuck.” Josh stated, smiling reassuringly. Tyler’s eyes widened, Josh rubbed his knee and nodded slightly. Hesitantly, Tyler laid on his back and spread his legs. Josh turned and washed his hands - even while the gloves were on, it was good to be sanitary - and searched through his drawer to find an unopened bottle of lube. He’d only gone through this situation once, but with a married couple on their honeymoon and since then he’d started to keep a bottle or two around.

Josh smiled at Tyler, who gulped as he walked over. “Okay, so I’m just gonna feel around your stomach to make sure you don’t feel any pressure there. Tell me if it hurts anymore than it already does, I don’t want to hurt you.” His voice was soft, Tyler’s body relaxed slightly as Josh’s gloved hands prodded around his lower stomach. He breathed heavily, Josh’s hands were only inches away from his cock (which was now fully hard underneath his pants) and he felt ashamed.

“D-Do you feel anything?” Tyler choked out, Josh paused as he felt a small area around Tyler’s lower stomach and Tyler hissed. Josh chewed on his lip, rubbing that place shortly and humming softly. 

“That seems to be about how deep it is. I need to ask you, personally, if you’re comfortable with removing your sweatpants and boxers. It’s your choice, but it’ll make this process easier and faster.” Tyler thought for a second, before his face flushed red and he nodded.

“If it makes it easier-” Josh just nodded, helping Tyler to remove the clothing on his lower half and ignoring the fact that Tyler was hard. Josh inhaled a deep breath and pulled up his stool, looking up at Tyler to see him looking away and chewing on his lip. He wanted this to be over and thanked god that he’d shaved earlier that day. 

“So I’m gonna use my fingers at first, and then if I can’t get it I’m gonna move on to tweezers. Just relax, I can’t do this if you’re tense. It’ll be over soon.” Tyler finally looked forwards and nodded, watching nervously as Josh coated his gloved fingers in lube. He looked up at Tyler and Tyler nodded, leaning his head back and breathing heavily. Josh rubbed at his thigh. “Tyler, please relax.” This certainly wasn’t professional but Tyler didn’t mind, immediately relaxing at Josh’s touch. 

Josh pressed a finger in, Tyler whimpered as the drumstick shifted even more inside of him. It was so weird, feeling someone else’s finger inside of him, but felt even weirder as Josh pressed in a second one. Tyler wanted to moan but kept those sounds to himself, breathing in shakily as Josh scissored his fingers and searched for the lost item. They found it, Tyler closed his eyes and breathed heavily to try and conceal every noise he wanted to make.

“Okay Tyler, I found it. I’m gonna try and pull it out, but for that I’m going to have to press in my thumb. Is that okay?” Josh asked, his free hand rubbing at Tyler’s thigh. Tyler breathed out a shaky breath.

“Y-Yeah,  _ Josh.”  _ Tyler breathed out his name, flushing red as he realized what he’d done. Josh inhaled sharply, pressing his now lubed up thumb into Tyler and managing to grab the drumstick that was pressed far into the poor male. Tyler gasped for air as Josh began to pull it out, a choked whine slipping and his thighs shook ever so slightly as he begged himself not to cum right then and there. 

“That’s so hot.” Josh mumbled, Tyler pressed his head back farther as Josh slowly pulled the object out of him, trying so hard to not rock his hips to get friction because he  _ knows  _ he’ll do it if he doesn’t pay attention. Tyler could hear the drumstick being set down on the small metal table next to them, but didn’t hear much else.

Josh removed his thumb, Tyler nearly whimpered at the loss but suddenly Josh was pressing his fingers up, curling them and a whine - high pitched and needy - left his lips, from high in his throat. Josh used his teeth to peel off the other glove, resting his bare hand gently on Tyler’s thigh. Tyler breathed heavily as Josh massaged his prostate. Tyler’s cock ached, he tried so hard as to not make a sound.

“C’mon, Tyler. Let ‘em all out for me.” Tyler whimpered in response,  _ so close,  _ he hadn’t gotten a release earlier even after what seemed like hours of teasing and he needed it so bad. Josh grabbed hold of his cock, rubbing the tip gently with his thumb and Tyler arched, in chase of the friction. Tyler let out a sob, so fucking close, so needy, following Josh's request, and Josh’s fingers were pressing just right but it still wasn’t enough yet. Josh thumbed the head, Tyler pressed his hips into his hand and whimpered, gasping for more air. 

“So good for me, Ty. You have no idea how hot it was for me, when you said you used a drumstick. I knew it was mine almost immediately. C’mon, babyboy.” And that was it, the nickname did it for him and Tyler’s thighs shook before his eyes rolled to the back of his skull and he came in white ropes all over Josh’s fingers. 

Josh didn’t just see but  _ felt  _ Tyler shake, the boy crying from how intense it was as he instinctively reached down to stop Josh from thumbing at the head. That was when everything sank in, that he was still in the doctor's office and his face ran a dark red. Josh pulled his fingers out and quickly washed his hands, cleaning the remainder of the mess off of Tyler before smiling softly at him.

“J-Josh, I-” He stuttered, his face a light red as he tried to think of something to say. His once best friend did just  _ finger  _ him after all, and pulled a drumstick from his ass so what was he supposed to say?

“I must say that you’re the only patient I’ve ever done that with.” Josh smiled softly, Tyler gave a nervous smile in return. “I’d like to take you out to dinner, maybe? We haven’t talked in a while, and I think it’d be nice.” Tyler chewed at his lip, struggling to sit up. His ass hurt as you could expect, and Josh chewed at his cheek awaiting an answer.

“I-I’d like that.” Tyler was quiet, he wanted to be held onto. That was always how he was after an orgasm of any type, wanting to cling to whoever was there. Josh helped him into his boxers and sweatpants, taking hold of the drumstick that was now sitting next to the sink in the room. Tyler didn’t even notice, but it had been washed.

“You can keep this, and I’d be happy to help you out again if it ever gets stuck. Or not. I’d love to see you fall apart, even without the drumstick involved.” Josh pressed his lips to Tyler’s, tugging at Tyler’s bottom swollen lip with his teeth before placing the wooden stick into Tyler’s palm. Tyler’s face turned a shade of red, his fingers gripping the object as he left the hospital.

 

And that following Saturday, as Josh promised, the drumstick was not involved.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter sksk @lonelydxnce


End file.
